A Cure For This Emotion
by Keep Your Sadness Alive
Summary: COMPLETE! Cody's always been singled out.He's always been ignore.And one night,he's sick of it.He stumbles upon a package of razors,and starts a new habit.But will Cody finally find a friend,or maybe something more? Or will that go downhill as well...
1. Off The Edge

**Zack Point of View**

'How could this happen?' Zack thought to himself,holding his head in his hands.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he lifted his head and saw Cody,helpless,lying in a hopital bed.

'He said he would stop.Why didn't he keep his promise?'

Zack choked back a sob as he remembered the fight that had started the tragedy.

**Flash back**

"How could you do that to me? I'm already low on the social ladder as it is.What's your problem!" Cody yelled fiercely,tears welling up in his eyes.

Zack scoffed.

"You're my problem! You told the whole school about my fear of spiders.I have a reputation to keep,unlike you!" Zack yelled back from the couch.

"It's not like I meant to! But telling the whole school about Blankie was just too far,Zack!" Cody yelled shakily,wiping his tear-stricken face with his sleeve.

"Oh,stop being so sensitive! Seriously,you're so annoying! Sometimes I wish you would just dissapear!" Zack screamed,before realizing what he had just said.

Zack groaned to himself,knowing he had gone too far,and was taken aback at the amount of hurt spread across Cody's blotchy face.

"Fine.If that's what you want," Cody replied weakly. "Unfortunately,I can't dissapear right now.But don't worry.I'll be gone sooner or later."

"Aw,come on-" Zack began,but Cody had already run into their bedroom,slamming the door behind him.

**Cody Point of View**

Cody wiped his face in frustration,breathing deeply while sitting with his back against the bedroom door.

'God.Why am I such a loser?' Cody thought miserabely. 'I don't blame Zack for wanting me to dissapear.'

Cody had always been bothered about his loser status,about being unnoticed by everyone who would walk by.

But lately,it had been worse.He had lately been feeling an undescribable depression,telling himself that he was worthless,that he was just the loser who everyone was disgusted by.

Pushing himself up from the bedroom floor,Cody wondered what to do.

He miserabely walked across the room and picked up his iPod,skimming through his media list.

Still skimming,Cody quietly opened their bedroom door.He looked up and saw Zack lazily flipping through the T.V. channels.

"Nothing on," he heard Zack mumble.

Cody continued to walk across the living room until he was standing in front of the bathroom door.

He slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the cold bathroom,shutting the door behind him.

Finally he found a song for the moment; 'Wounded' by Good Charlotte.

_Lost and broken_

_Hopeless and lonely_

_Smiling on the outside_

_But hurt beneath my skin_

Normally,Cody wouldn't be listening to this music.He thought listening to people scream into a microphone was a waist of time.But this song was different.

_My eyes are fading_

_My soul is bleeding_

Not only did they actually speak the words,but Cody felt that he could relate to the words themselves.

_I try to make it seem ok_

_But my faith is wearing thin_

Cody bent over the sink,placing his forehead on the coolness of the medicine-cabinet mirror.

He opened the cabinet,looking for the anti-depression pills stashed safely in an old aspirin bottle.But his eyes soon rested on something much more interesting; an opened package of razors.


	2. Lost and then Found

_So help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

Cody wasn't dumb.ln fact,he was probably the most advanced in his classes.But cutting; it never appealed to him.

But everyone who's done it says it helped.And as long as the cuts weren't _too_ deep,and you didn't lose too much blood,then everything would be fine.

Cody slowly reached over and grabbed the package of razors.He hastily dumped the contents onto the floor,grabbed a towel,and sat down on the cold bathroom floor with a dozen glittering razors spread out before him.

With a shaking hand,he pressed one of the razor's blades against his wrist.Was he really about to do this?

He crawled closer to the toilet,just in case he couldn't stand the sight of his own blood.

Cody took a deep breath,and quickly swiped the razor across his wrist.

"Oh," he gasped,wincing as a thin line of scarlet blood formed on his wrist.

But it felt good.It numbed the depression.It made him remember that he was still alive.So he did it on the other arm,this time without hesitation.

The sight of his blood satisfied him._Proof_ that he was still alive.And before he knew it,he had multiple slits on each arm.

**Zack Point of View**

Zack scoffed to himself.

'I wouldn't have to yell at him if all of those things weren't true,' he though fiercely.

He sighed.

'I guess I better go apologize so he doesn't run to mom like a little crybaby.'

Zack walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

Frozen with genuine fear,Zack's eyes grew wide.

There was Cody in the middle of the bathroom on all fours,harsh breaths escaping his lips.

Zack could see the many cuts on Cody's arms,slowly oozing blood.

He ran over to Cody's side,helping him into a sitting position.

Zack grabbed Cody by the wrists,purposely trying to inflict pain on him.And it worked.

Cody weakly yelped in pain,jerking away from Zack's grasp.

"Why? Why are you doing this to youself!" Zack screamed,shaking Cody by his shoulders.

Cody just merely gave him a faint smile,tears rolling down his cheeks.

He pulled Zack be the chest of his shirt,forcing him to lean over.

"I tried to dissapear," he whispered in Zack's ear.

Zack pulled Cody into a tight embrace.

"No! Don't you ever think I want you dead,or gone.No matter what I say! W-what would me and Mom do if you were gone!" Zack sobbed,burying his face in Cody's shoulder.

Cody was now sobbing as well.

"I-I'm sorry," Cody replied. "I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself.But it's just so hard.Just so unbearable.You're popular,and you don't know what it's like to have everyone look through you!"

"Cody,I'm so sorry."

"I know," Cody sniffled. "Help me up?"

Zack put his arm under Cody's,slowly lifting him off the bathroom floor.

But Cody felt his eyelids flutter,and he fell limp in Zack's arms.

Zack was not prepared for the sudden deadweight,and was dragged back to the bathroom floor.

"Cody? Cody!" Zack yelled,fear rising in his throut.

"I'm fine," he replied weakly. "Just a little woozy."

"Cody,we have to tell mom about this," Zack said quietly. "You need time to rest,and mom'll freak if she finds the cuts herself."

Zack saw Cody's arm shoot up,and felt his hand squeeze his wrist.

"No," he said simply. "No.Just help me to the bedroom,and I'll rest.I'll wear long sleeves so noon will notice.Just...don't tell mom,and I won't do this again."

Zack looked at Cody,worried about his brother,but reluctantly helped him up.

And as Zack and Cody walked out of the bathroom,the last line of Cody's song could be heard.

_I need someone to help me close them up._


	3. Please Come Back

**Yay! The 3rd chapter.Don't worry,there's going to be more soon. ;D**

Zack was in their living room,when he heard screaming from the bathroom.

'Cody!' he thought.

He started to run towards the bathroom door.

Zack pounded on the door,noticing that Cody had locked it.

"Cody? Cody,open the door!" Zack yelled,pounding even harder.

He could hear Cody whimpering and screaming in agony.

"This one's for all the people who never noticed me!" he heard Cody yell.

Grim comprehension dawned on Zack's face.

"This one's for the countless school beatings!"

"Cody,please stop!" Zack screamed,tears rolling down his cheeks.

"This one's for all the heartless laughter!"

Zack could hear Cody crying now.

"And this one's for Zack!"

Zack gasped,and heard the bathroom door click.

Opening the door slowly,Zack was afraid to know what he was about to see.

Cody was lying in the middle of the bathroom floor in his boxers.Every visible inch of his skin was cut,the blood forming a giant pool of crimson blood around his body.

He was panting,eyes shut tight,a bloody razor clutched in his hand.

"Cody!" Zack screamed,running to his twin.

He kneeled beside his brother,lifting his head,sobbing.

"Why? Why Cody!" he sobbed. "You said you were going to stop!"

Cody was also crying,clutching his brother.

"You could have helped me," he replied softly. "You could have stopped them.But you just watched,laughing along with them."

Zack sobbed harder,knowing that this was true.

"It's your fault Zack.You killed me..."

And with that,Zack felt Cody go limp in his arms.

"Cody,no!" Zack screamed.

Zack closed his eyes,resting his forehead on Cody's,sobbing even harder.

"It is my fault!" Zack yelled.

He lifted his head,hot tears running down his face,and saw nothing but his own hands.

"Cody?" he yelled. "Cody,please don't go!"

He looked around frantically.

"You killed me," he heard Cody's voice say.

"Cody,please!" he sobbed.

Through his tears,Zack saw Cody's bloody razor lift off of the floor.

"W-what the-" Zack began,but was instantly interrupted as the blunt end of the razor flew towards his chest.

Zack screamed,waking up from his terrible nightmare.Sweat plastered his shirt to his back,and the blankets were tightly wrapped aroung his legs.

Wiping sweat off of his forehead,he looked at Cody's bed,and saw him peacefully sleeping.

Zack laughed to himself at the sound of Cody's snoring.

Calling himself an idiot for having such a dream,Zack pulled the blankets back over his body,and fell asleep with a smile on his face,knowing that Cody was safe.


	4. It Scares Me

**Zack Point of View**

_BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP._

Zack rolled over in his bed,banging his fist on the 'off ' switch of his alarm clock,which was sitting on his nightstand.

He groaned lazily,stretching on his bed.

'God,' he thought groggily. '7:00 is just too early for me.'

He looked over at Cody's bed,and sat bolt upright; Cody wasn't in his bed.

Throwing the sheets off of his body,Zack ran over to Cody's bed (and tripping in the process),fear rising in his throat.

"Cody? Cody!" he yelled,pushing himself up from the floor.

He ran to the bedroom door,flung it open,and was sent into shock at the sight before him.

There was Cody at the kitchen table,a mouthful of waffles stuffed in his mouth. (Gasp.)

"Why are you yelling at me?" Cody asked in confusion,his mouth still full of waffles.

Zack gave a small sigh of relief. "Nothing."

Cody just shrugged,piling more waffles into his mouth.

'I imagine he _is _hungry.He lost quite a bit of blood last night,' Zack thought in worry.

Why wasn't he telling his mom about Cody,again? Oh yeah.Cause he made a flippin promise not to.

He sighed again,but this time not from relief.

'Of course,' he thought miserabley. 'Cody's wearing long sleeves today.'

"Zack," Carrie yelled from the kitchen. "Are you going to be eating breakfast?"

"Nah," he replied. " I guess I'm just gonna shoot some hoops before school starts."

"Hhmm hhhm," he heard Cody say through a mouthful of waffles.

"Sorry.I don't speak waffle," Zack said sarcasticly.

Cody grabbed his cup of milk and chugged it,finally enabling him to talk.

" I said that I'll join you," Cody replied.

"Oh.Ok."

Zack swung his backpack over his shoulder,and started towards the door with Cody behind him.

About 20 minutes after walking,Zack and Cody arrived at the Boston High School.

"Um," Cody said. "We don't have a ball."

Zack smacked himself on the forehead.

"We leave to shoot hoops,and we forget the ball!" he said angrily.

"Oh well," Cody replied,shrugging." Why don't we just sit around until school starts?"

Zack sighed.

"Fine."

They soon found a wall to sit against behind the school.

"You know Cody...About what I said last night." Zack said hesitantly. "I still think we need to tell Mom."

Cody sighed.

"We've had this discussion." Cody replied in a low voice. "l don't want Mom to know.I'm not going to worry her with _my_ problems."

"But Cody-"

"You tell mom about my cuts,and I'll kill myself," Cody threatened.

"Don't even joke like that," Zack warned,eyeing his brother.

"I'm serious,Zack.You tell Mom about my cuts...and I swear I'll kill myself."

"How do I know you're not bluffing?" Zack asked testily.

"I've tried it once.I'm willing to try it again," Cody replied coldly.

Zack stared at him,disbelief filling his mind.

"No.You promied you wouldn't cut anymore." Zack said,a slight quiver in his voice.

Cody looked at his feet.

"Yes,I know that I promised.But that was only if you didn't tell Mom."

"Would you stop talking like this!" Zack screamed,shaking Cody by the shoulders,just as he did the night when he found Cody in the bathroom. "Doesn't it hurt? Don't the cuts hurt!"

"Just a little," Cody replied softly. "But the depression hurts even more."

Zack let go of Cody and laid back against the wall,his eyes closed.

He sighed.

'What am I going to do?' Zack thought to himself. 'I know that Cody's going to do what he says if I tell Mom.Maybe if I were to hide all the razors...'

But Zack was immediately interrupted from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his wrist.

His eyes shot open,and he saw a small line of blood dripping from his wrist.

And then he saw Cody,smiling to himself,holding a small razor in his hand.

"What the hell?" Zack yelled,waving his hand to try to ease the pain.

"See? Makes you forget alot of things.Takes away all of your thoughts." Cody replied softly,still smiling.

Zack reached over and smacked Cody against the face,leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Oh," he gasped,wincing at the pain.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Zack yelled. "You may like how it 'feels' when you cut yourself,but I sure as hell don't!"

Cody had tears in his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand."

Zack sighed.

"Cody,I care about you.And I don't like how you hurt yourself like that.It...it scares me." Zack said quietly,staring at his red converse.

Cody just stared at him,hating himself for making his own brother afraid of his actions.

* * *

This chapter didn't really have much purpose.I guess it's just about Zack telling Cody how he feels about him cutting. 

And Carrie's finally in the story.Kind of made her dissapear in the first 3 chapters.

I feel like my chapters are too small...I need to add more detail to my chapters.

Anyways,please review,say what you think,make suggestions,and start giving me ideas for Chapter 5. ;D


	5. Just Leave Me Alone

**Yay! I went through all of the previous chapters (including this one) and got rid of all of the grammar errors. punches air with fists**

"Zack..." Cody began.

'I...scare him?' Cody thought miserabely.

"Zack,I'm-"

_BRIIIIIIING!_

Zack pushed himself off of the ground,wiping rubble off of his pants.He extended a hand out to his brother,offering to help him up.

Cody smiled and took it,being pulled off of the ground.He also wiped the small bits of rocks off of his pants.

"I'm sorry," Zack said quietly while walking to their first period classroom.

"No problem.I'm sorry too," Cody replied.

But Cody froze,eyes wide,making Zack stop and look back at him.

"What's up?" Zack asked him,tilting his head.

He just kept staring until Zack turned around to see what exactly he was staring at.

'Please,' Cody thought feverishly. 'Please,just leave me alone.Why can't you just leave me alone?'

Standing at the front of the school was none other than Josh Meyers,the middle school jock.

He was well-built,and stood over Cody like a skyscraper. As well as Zack...after all,they are twins.

With his thick brown hair and bright green eyes,Josh was the most wanted guy in school.Not to mention the toughest.

'Why does he always pick on _me_?' Cody thought,praying he wouldn't come over for another rousing game of beat up. 'Please,don't look over here.'

But it was too late.Josh had already caught sight of Cody,and was walking straight for him.

"H-hi Josh," Cody squeeked,trying to use simple words.

"Well,look who it is," Josh replied with a mocking smile on his face. "If it isn't Cody,my favorite punching bag."

Zack just stood there,afraid of what Josh had in store for Cody.

"Have any lunch money?" Josh demanded,thrusting out his hand.

"N-no.I brought my l-lunch," Cody replied,shaking.

Josh snickered.

"Wow.That's too bad."

Josh growled and thrust his fist into Cody's cheek,the impact sending Cody on the hard cement.

"Cody!" Zack yelled.

"You stay out of this!" Josh warned,diving for Cody.

Josh landed on Cody,this time punching him in the mouth.He then sent another punch towards his chest.

Cody lay there,crying and whimpering.

"You leave him alone!" Zack yelled,jumping on Josh's back and attempting to pull him off of his brother.

He pulled Josh's hair,kicked him,anything to get him off of Cody.

But to no provail.

"Hey! Break it up." the principal yelled,walking towards the fight.

Josh pushed himself of of Cody,shaking Zack off of his back.

"You're lucky the principal showed up," Josh growled fiercely,wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Cody just lay there,whimpering with a black bruise on his cheek,and blood running down his chin.

Zack grabbed Cody's hand,pulling him onto his feet.

"Are you ok,son? Do you need to go to the nurse?" the principal asked,worry in his voice.

"N-no," Cody replied,wiping the blood off of his chin. " I'm fine."

The principal walked away,grabbing Josh by the sleeve and dragging him into his office.

Cody let out a weak laugh.

"I've had worse," he said softly.

Zack felt a pang of pity stab at his heart,making him wonder why he never stopped all these beatings before.

* * *

Just one of the things Cody has to be put through during school.I'll probally be talking about the other things he's put through in the next chapter. 

God,i have to put some happy moments somewhere in this story.Hopefully the next chapter will be more happy.

All of your reviews are really apreciated,and i've gotten some really good encouragement and pointers.Thanks.


	6. Just A Bit Of Hope

**Lol.This is really random,but while I was writing this chapter,a funny episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody was on.It was the one when Zack and Cody try to get the picture of the 20,000 dollar kiss at the wedding.**

**I thought it was funny how Cody said "Oh no.I'm falling out...the window." xD**

"Well.I don't want to leave you,but I have to," Zack said quietly.

Zack didn't want to leave Cody because he was afraid of what would happen when he was gone.

"I'll be fine," Cody assured him,touching the bruise on his cheek and wincing.

Zack gave his brother a look of incouragement,but truly,he felt sick to his stomach.He knew Cody was being verbally bullied at school,but he never saw Cody get beaten like he did.

"Ok.But if anything happens,you yell for someone to help you," Zack replied.

Cody scoffed.

"You're acting like this is the first time this has happened to me."

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't know you were getting pounded," Zack replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to his brother,sighing.

'If it isn't being beaten up,then it's being ignored,' he though miserably,walking into his classroom.

He felt someone push him from behind,making him fall over forward and spill all of his backpack's contents.

"Oh,sorry.Didn't see you there," a boy named Alex mocked,smirking as he walked by.

'Story of my life,' Cody thought glumly,picking up all of his papers and shoving them in his backpack.

Taking a seat,Cody looked at the whiteboard in front of the class.

'POEMS DUE TODAY!' the board read. 'This was a 5 day assignment.No excuses if not finished.'

Of course,Cody had finished the assignment the night that it was assigned,but he wasn't so sure about reading it out loud now.

His poem expressed his true,hidden feelings,and he wasn't so sure that he wanted his enemies (aka everyone) to _know _those feelings.

He looked over,wondering if his partner...well...person who sat next to him...had their paper out.

'Woah,' he thought,looking at his partner's...unique sense of style.

His partner's name was Samantha.Personally,Cody thought that Samantha's hairstyle was the oddest part about her.

Her hair was long,probably down to her waist if she ever took it down.But she never did.She always had her hair pulled back in two ponytails,located high on her head.A black and red polka-dot bow sat perched on her head as well,clashing with her hair color.Black was the color of the tips of her hair,including her bangs which hung loosely over her right eye.

Samantha's outfit was definately unique.

She had on a tight black shirt with dozens of gold and silver necklaces hanging from her neck,accompanied by a loose pair of purple goggles.Knee-high black and white striped socks lined her legs,while blue converse covered her feet.On her arms were lime-green fishnets,and an odd assortment of bangles and bracelets hung from her wrists,arriving to her mid-elbow.

Her outfit clashed so well...it almost matched.

'Don't get me wrong; I'm not one to judge someone,' Cody thought. ' But this chick looks just plain wierd.'

She had a vacant look on her face as she stared at the front of the class,almost like she was somewhere else.

"Cody," she said. "Why are you staring at me?"

Cody felt his heart leap.He didn't even see her glance his way!

"Uh...uh...no reason," Cody replied,becoming very interested in finding his poem.

'Besides knowing my name,' Cody thought,flushing. 'She actually saw me.'

* * *

Yay.I was really happy with this chapter.See? Told you I'd put some happy moments in this story.And I really like Samantha's outfit. xD 

Please review.Who knows.Maybe Cody will pluck up the courage to talk to Samantha. :o


	7. A New Friend

Cheeks still flushed pink,Cody finally found his poem and set it on his desk.

He looked over and saw that it was now _his_ turn to be stared at.

Samantha was staring at him,her head slightly tilted to one side.

"Uhm...yes?" Cody asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," she said,as if it was perfectly normal to be caught staring at someone. "You just have great facial features."

"Uh...ok." he responded,turning around with his face beet red.

"I draw,ya know," she peeped up excitedly,smiling. "My specialty is faces.Would it be ok if I drew you?"

"Uh,sure?" he said,feeling his face grow hot.

She just nodded,opening up a sketchbook and producing a pencil from her backpack.

"Ok," she began. "Just look natural.Maybe...maybe just be looking at the whiteboard.Or maybe just look at your paper!"

Cody felt awkward about being drawn by someone...not to mention a girl...but he decided to look up at the whiteboard.

The teacher began to call people up to present their poems,giving Cody more time to look ahead.He just hoped that he wouldn't be called.

Half an hour passed until Samantha proudly lifted her head,smiling down at her paper.

"Done," she said.

She handed it to Cody,her eyes shining.

Cody gasped.She truly had a talent.

Every one of Cody's features were drawn onto paper,as if they were done by an expert.

"Wow," Cody said quietly.

"You know," she said,her voice sincere. " When your face shows no emotion...I still see sadness in your eyes."

"Yeah,well,let's just say that you're the first person to notice any part of me." Cody mumbled,staring at his desk.

Samantha nodded,pure sympathy and respect in her eyes.

"I know how that feels." she responded quietly,her eyes moist. "Although,sometimes I wonder if it would be better to be invisible,then be known as 'that wierd chick'."

Cody looked at Samantha,his heart aching for her.Why hadn't he noticed her before,always hiding behind her sketchbook?

He felt respect for her fill his heart.

"Cody Martin!" he heard his teacher yell over the voices of the classroom. "Please come up and read us your poem,Cody."

He felt his stomach flip.His feelings were about to revealed,and he wasn't so sure that he was ready.

He looked over at Samantha,and smiled as he saw her give him two thumbs up.

Smile dissapearing,he slowly walked up the aisle to the front of the classroom.

Some people snickered as he stood before the class,while others just stared,talking behing their hands.

"Be quiet!" the teacher yelled.

"Cody,please begin." she said in a softer voice.

"Um..." he began,looking out at the class and feeling his stomach turn.

He looked at Samantha and saw her smile and wave.This gave him confidence.

Cody cleared his throat and continued to his poem.

"Portrait of a Life...by Cody Martin.

Pain engulfs.

Death surrounds.

So tragically ends this life.

Crimson flows.

Heartbeat slows.

Breath has stopped

And heart has followed."

He looked up from his paper and saw everyone staring at him.

"What a weirdo," he heard someone murmur.

But a smile broke onto his face as he heard Samantha clapping.

"They're both a pair of weirdos," someone else muttered.

But this time he didn't care what they said.He just walked down the aisle and took his seat,smiling at his new friend.

"Samantha,please come and read _your_ poem to the class," the teacher said.

She pushed herself up from her desk and proudly walked to the front of the class,poem in hand.

"Why?...by Samantha."

She cleared her throat.

"Why is it that the only thing I can do

Is to close my eyes and stitch my mouth

When I want to give you...

My...

Heart."

She lifted her head,smiling,and didn't even wait for the murmurs to take her to her desk.

"Good?" she asked,grinning.

"Excellent," he replied,returning her grin.

"Not as good as yours!" she said laughing.

He felt himself blush.

"Um..." he heard her say.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" she asked,fiddling with her many bangles and adjusting her goggles.

"S-sure," he replied a little too loudly.

"Ok.Meet me behind the school."

He nodded.

'I made a friend...' he thought in disbelief,smiling to himself.

"Oh,and Cody?

"Hm?"

"Call me Sam."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 7! I really like this chapter.Alot happier than the previous ones.

Both of the poems (Portrait of a Life and Why) were written by my good friend Jordan.Thanks a lot for letting me use them in my story.

Please enjoy the chapter! Chapter 8 coming soon.Maybe Sam and Cody will decide to go out.Should they:o Please review.


	8. Someone To Ease The Pain

_BRIIIIIIING!_

Cody and Samantha both walked out of the classroom door together when they saw Zack run towards them.

"Hey Cody!" he yelled,catching up with them. "Did anything happen? Did anyone pick on you?"

"Zack!" Cody warned,giving him a 'be-quiet-before-I-punch-you' look.

Zack looked over Cody's shoulder and saw Samantha,eyeing her odd wardrobe.

"Who's the wierd chick?" he murmured. "Ow!"

He winced,just being punched in the arm by Cody.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"She's not the ' wierd chick '!" Cody whispered fiercely. "Her name's Samantha."

"Ah.I see."

He walked over to her,and outstretched his hand.

"Hi Samantha! I'm Zack!" he said,smiling.

She hesitantly outstretched her hand as well,taking his grasp.

"Would it be ok if I was to eat lunch with Sam today,Zack?" Cody asked.

"Sure!" he responded,turning around. "I'll just go eat lunch with Bob today."

He shuddered.

"Hopefully he didn't bring sushi again.Last time he practically tackled me,forcing me to try some."

He shrugged and walked down the hall,waving goodbye to them.

"So,shall we continue?" Samantha offered,looking at him.

"Uh,yeah!"

They sat down against the cold cement wall of the school,hidden from sight.

Cody opened his backpack and took out his sack lunch,while Samantha just took out a pencil and her sketchbook.

"Uh...aren't you going to eat?" he asked,looking at her.

"No.I don't like eating at school.I just wanted someone to sit with me." she responded,smiling.

He felt himself blush.

"Mind if I show you some of my drawings?" she asked,eyes shining.

She started flipping through her sketchbook,showing him various pictures of cartoon characters with the names Mick,Arvin,Misfit,and Joe.

But she specifically stopped on the picture of Cody's face.

He laughed.Wow,did he look _that _depressed?

Cody gasped,taking sight of something that made his heart leap.

Through Samantha's lime-green fishnets,he could see small scars all along her wrists.Was that why she always wore those?

He outstretched his hand,and took hers in his.

She gasped as he grabbed the top of her fishnets and yanked them off of her arms,exposing her arms and wrists to the world.

She turned away,tears filling her eyes.

"Great.Now you know." she said thickly through her tears. "There goes my chance at a friendship."

But instead of pointing,instead of running,instead of calling her cruel names,he simply grabbed her chin and lifted her head,soflty pushing his lips onto hers.

And there they sat for several moments,the connection of their lips keeping them together.

Cody now had tears in his eyes.

"Why do _you_ cut?" he asked quietly.

* * *

Yay! I love this chapter so much! Cody finally has a friend...or maybe more than a friend. :o 

Lol.The story's take a turn for the better.But who knows what can happen when you're in love. xD

Please review!

(sigh) I guess I better say that purple is better than pink.And I'm sorry if I keep saying this,but my friend insist.But don't worry.This is the end of mentioning purple in my story. (Muahuahua)


	9. More Than A Friend?

"It's nothing," Samantha replied,wiping the tears off of her face.

"There's got to be a reason," Cody said persistantly.

She let out a weak laugh.

"You really wanna know?" she asked,gazing at him.

He simply nodded,looking into her eyes.

"I'm invisible," she whispered,closing her eyes and letting a single tear drop to the ground.

Cody felt his heart burst with pity.

He wanted to tell her with all of his might that she was not invisible,that she was the prettiest girl in school and everyone knew it.

But then he'd be lying.She was just as much an outkast as he was.

"People acknowledge you," he reassured,awkwardly stretching out his hand to place on her shoulder.

But why was that awkward? They had just kissed! (Cody's first kiss,mind you.)

Honestly,Cody was referring to the many people who called her 'that wierd chick' behind their hands.

She scoffed.

"Oh please.I _know_ what everyone calls me at school." she said bitterly. "I'm referring to my home life..."

Cody just stared at her.

' I'm ignored at school..." he thought. "But my home life is just fine.What...what does Samantha have to go through?'

"At home,I'm ignored _most_ of the time." she said,interrupting his thoughts. "But when they _do_ notice me..."

She leaned over and rolled down her stockings,revealing several cuts and bruises.She also lifted her skirt to her mid-thigh,revealing even more.

"They only hurt my legs...why,I don't know.That's why I always wear stockings.But they beat me until I can't even push myself up from the ground.

"They drink all day," she continued. "And if I cross their path,they take turns beating me..."

Cody felt tears fill his eyes and before he knew it,Samantha had thrown her arms around his shoulders,burying her face in his shoulder,sobbing.

Now,the tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her,hating himself for knowing that all he could offer her was words.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I know what you're going through," Cody said softly. "But you have to trust me...things _can_ get better.You just have to wait."

She lifted her head and gave a weak laugh.

"Thank you," she said quietly.She gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

Pushing herself up from the ground,she extended an arm out,giving Cody her hand.

_BRIIIIIIING!_

He smiled and took it,rubbing the gravel off of his pants.

Samantha laughed.

"Wow.I'm sorry.We've known each other for,what,an hour? God,I'm so forward."

He laughed as well.

"No.It's fine.But..." Cody replied.

"But...what?"

"I'd like to...walk home with you," he said,turning beet red.

She nodded,a smile crossing her face,and her eyes shining.

* * *

Aw.This chapter is so sweet,yet somewhat depressing.

Hm.I wonder how Zack and Carrie (not to mention the whole school) will feel when they know that Cody and Samantha are a couple. :o

(dun dun dun)

Review!


	10. Official

So they both walked off campus,holding hands,talking about...everything.

"So...we're a couple?" Samantha asked,blushing.

He blushed as well.

"I guess we are." Cody replied. "I guess it's just perfect,because I finally found someone who goes through what I go through."

"Well...at school." he added quietly.

During the rest of the way home,Cody learned alot about Samantha.

He learned that she enjoyed drawing with pastels,that she sometimes found herself dreaming of some far away land,that she sometimes spent hours at a time hiding in the woods behind her house,that she had always admired him.

He learned her likes,dislikes,hopes,dreams.She truly spilled her heart for him.

And in return,he did the same.

They arrived at The Tipton entrance,stopping to say hi to Chuck the doorman.

Walking in,still handing hands,Cody and Samantha started towards the elevator.

"Hey Cody!" he heard a certain female voice yell.

He sighed.

"Hi London," he replied quietly.

'The last thing I want is for London to get all preppy over my girlfriend.' he thought. 'Wow...never thought I'd say that.'

"Who's this? Is she your girlfriend? What's her name?" London said excitedly.

He sighed miserabely,yet again.

"Her name is Samantha and yes...she's my girlfriend."

Londond started to jump up and down,clapping her hands.

"Yay,Cody!"

"Hey,Miss Prep," Samantha interrupted smoothly.

She stopped jumping,and stared at this bold newcomer.

"Why don't you go back to your caviar,and leave us alone?" Samantha said,steering Cody towards the elevator and leaving London with her jaw on the floor.

"My daddy will hear about this!" London yelled,stomping out of the lobby.

Cody couldn't help but giggle.

He pulled out his house keys from his pocket,and shoved the key into the hole.

'How will Zack and Mom react when they see Samantha?' he wondered.

Opening the door,Cody led Samantha into their living room where they saw Zack plopped on the couch,remote control in hand.

How long had they spent walking and talking?

Zack looked up,and his eyes grew wide as they shifted from Cody's and Samantha's clasped hands to their blushing faces.

He pushed himself up from the couch and walked over to the new couple.

"So," he snickered. "Cody's finally got a girlfriend."

"Yeah.You'll know how that feels sooner or later," Cody replied,wiping the smirk off of Zack's face.

He turned around and flopped onto the couch once more.

"Mom!" he yelled. "Cody's got a...friend over!"

Cody groaned,making Samantha giggle behind her hand.

Carrie walked into the living room carrying a newly ironed dress in her arms.

She kind of stopped,taking in the sight before her.

Her Cody finally finds a friend...and it's this wierd chick?

"Uh...Mom?" Cody began. "This is Samantha,my...girlfriend."

She shook her head,knocking the thought out of her head.

"Oh..uh...hello there." she said,stretching out a hand.

Samantha took it.

"Nice to meet you," she said,smiling.

"Well," she said. "I guess I better be going,Cody..."

"I'll walk you down," Cody replied hastily,willing to do anything to get out of the awkward moment.

Standing outside the entrance,Cody quickly pressed his lips against Samantha's.

She returned his kiss,and they would have kissed even longer than they did if Mr.Moseby hadn't happened to walk by.

"No kissing in the lobby," he hissed.

Cody sighed,rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Cody said,hugging her.

'Wow.We're already hugging _and_ kissing.' he thought. 'Are we going too fast?'

"I know," she replied,smiling.

He watched her walk out the front doors,and seemed to float back to their suite.

"So,lover boy's back," Zack mocked from the couch.

But Zack's words couldn't touch him.He was too busy living.


	11. Pushed Too Far

**Lol.While I was typing this chapter,the episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody when Arwin makes the P.U. was on.I love the part when Cody says "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" And then Zack says "Chihuahuas have freakishly large ears! Cause I mean compared to their little bodies,they're just like MASSIVE!"**

**Lol.I'm sorry.But that always gets to me.**

Cody took a seat at his desk and looked over,especting Samantha to be in _her _desk.

But she wasn't.

He looked around,wondering if she had maybe walked to the head of the class to ask the teacher something.

But she wasn't there.She wasn't anywhere in the classroom.

'Why isn't she here?' he thought. 'She's always here so early.Did something happen?'

Shaking the thoughts out of his head,he proceeded to take out a piece of paper and start the day's assignment when he heard someone plop into the desk behind him.

He looked over and gasped.

Samantha was there,but oh how she was beaten.

She had a purple bruise on one of her cheeks,and a deep gash along the bottom of her right eye.

"My dear," he heard the teacher say as she scurried down the aisle. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Oh,nothing," she replied weakly. "I just...accidently fell down the stairs."

The teacher looked suspicious.

"If you say so," she said,disbelief and worry in her voice. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"N-no," she replied,wincing as she touched the bruise on her cheek. " Really.I'm fine."

They both watched the teacher walk back to the front of the class,and Cody turned to look at Samantha's beaten face.

"Ok," he said while leaning over,his voice stern. "What _really_ happened?"

"I'll tell you after school," she replied.

"But Sam-"

"_After_ school," she whispered fiercely.

So she left Cody to sit there and stew over what might have happened,all the while until the bell rang.

_BRIIIIING!_

Cody put his paper in his backpack,and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hey Sam! Wait up!" he yelled,chasing after her.

They arrived at their usual eating wall and sat down.

"So," he began. "What happened?"

She stared at her shoes,not speaking.

"Sam...please tell me."

She looked at him and shrugged.

"It's nothing.I came in from the woods to use the bathroom.I thought they would have been asleep by then...but they weren't."

"Did you say anything to them?"

"No."

"Well,they couldn't have just beaten you for no reason!"

A weak laugh escaped her lips.

"You don't know them."

Cody felt his heart pop.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"I know..." she said,tears falling down her cheeks. "But I can't take this anymore! I can stand the abuse for only so long!"

She leaned over and kissed him on his lips.

Then,pushing herself off of the ground,she ran towards the street with tears flying behind her.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed.

"Sam! Please,come back!"

He saw her run into the street,heard tires screech,heard goggles crack.

He shut his eyes closed,now hearing only the sound of his heart beating.

'No...' he thought. ' God no.'

Cody slowly opened his eyes,and started sprinting towards the street.

"Sam! No!" he cried,running over to her limp body and kneeling beside it.

"Please! You can't go! You were the only one who understood me!" he screamed,sobbing into her neck.

"Son,back away.An ambulance is on the way." he heard a man say.

But he didn't get up.

"No! I'm not leaving her!"

"Please,you have to step back.They have to try and save her." the man replied.

' Try and...save her?' he thought,feeling his body go numb.

But he just laid there with her,crying into her neck until he could hear the sirens approaching,and he still didn't budge.

He just lie there,feeling her body slowly feel colder and colder.

* * *

Lol.I really like this chapter.Is it me,or does this story have a rollercoaster-type plot (Up and down)? 

Who knows.Maybe Sam will die and lead Cody to cutting yet again.

Or maybe Cody will cut before he realizes that Sam will live.

Or maybe Sam will just live and they'd live happily ever after then some other tragedy will happen. xD

Vote...or review.Thanks!


	12. Break Down

Cody knew that she had done this on purpose; running into a busy intersection.

He knew that she had suffered too much abuse,that she just couldn't stand it any longer.

He saw them lift her onto the stretcher and place her gently in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm going with her," Cody said simply,running up to the ambulance's doors.

"I'm sorry," the female worker replied. "But unless you're family-"

"I'm the closest thing to family she has!" he yelled.

The workers exchanged nervous glances.

"Fine.Hop in."

So he sat ther beside her,holding her hand.

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

'Maybe...' he thought. 'Maybe if I had tried harder to comfort her...maybe I could have run after her and stopped her.'

Tears welled up in his eyes,and he immediately turned his head away from the workers in an attempt to hide his sorrow.

'She was the only one who understood me.'

But he gasped as he felt Samantha's fingers weakly curl around his.

"S-sam?" he stuttered.

She coughed,and Cody watched in horror as blood trickled down her chin.

"Sam..."

"Hey! Drive faster! Her condition's worsening!" one of the workers yelled to the driver.

Cody just sit there,staring at her,running his fingers through her red hair.

'Why her!' he screamed to himself. 'She's all I got!'

* * *

"Son,what's your name?" he heard one of the doctors ask. 

"Huh? Oh,Cody Martin."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old.What the hell does this have to do with Sam!" he yelled.

"Just getting some background information." the doctor responded calmly. "Now,did you see Samantha get hit?"

"Yeah,"he replied quietly,looking down at the floor.

"And...?"

"What's there to freakin tell!" he screamed. "She ran into the street,and got hit! There's nothing else to say!"

He buried his head in his hands,letting the tears fall.

"The doctors found scars on her wrists..." the doctor continued.

"So?" Cody responded,glaring at him.

"So...I'm guessing she had a depression problem?"

"Well you'd be depressed too if your parents beat you for no damn reason!" he yelled,standing up,testing the doctor.

"Yes,well..." the doctor stuttered.

'Ha.' he laughed to himself. 'Seems like cutting doesn't appeal to the doctor too much.'

Cody rolled up his sweater sleeves,exposing the many scars on _his_ wrists.

"I do it too.See? Guess we really _are_ perfect for each other!" he yelled,shoving his wrists in front of the doctor's face.

"Is this really-" the doctor began,but was cut short.

"Yeah,I think it is!" he yelled,a pshycotic grin spreading over his face. "Got a razor,doc!"

Cody was finally off the edge.

"We need help over here!" the doctor yelled.

"Hell yeah we do!" Cody screamed.

He felt himself being pushed onto the ground.He started kicking,thrashing his legs and arms.

"No!" he yelled. "Let me go!"

Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't need your help!" he screamed.

"Calm down before I call security!" the doctory yelled.

Cody felt himself tire from all of his thrashing.

He reluctantly fell limp,panting and letting the tears flow down his face.

"It's just not fair!" he cried. "She doesn't deserve this!"

"Cody?" he heard a voice call.

He lifted his head off of the cold hospital floor.

"Z-zack?" he said thickly through his tears.

He pushed himself off of the floor and ran towards him,stopping before him.

"Cody...what's going on?" Zack asked,eyeing his brother's tear-stricken face and his bloodshot eyes.

"It's Sam...she...she's..."

Cody finally broke down,falling onto his knees and burying his head in his hands once more.

Zack didn't really know what happened to Sam,but his heart burst for Cody as he listened to his brother's uncontrollable sobs.

'Samantha was truly the only one who understood him.' Zack thought to himself,wrapping his arms around Cody and letting him sob into his shoulder. "God,please,don't take her away from him.'

* * *

Aw.I feel sorry for Cody in this chapter.Although I do like the part when he tests the doctor. 

And we finally learn Zack and Cody's age in this chapter! It only took 12 chapters to figure it out...

Please review.If I need to,then I'll ad more detail in the chapter.

And many thanks to TSL.rox for offering the idea of eposing whether or not Sam ran into the street on purpose.it was her idea. :D


	13. Doesn't It Count For Something?

Zack and Cody were now in the hospital waiting room.

Zack looked over at his brother and saw him staring at the wall across from them.

"Hey.Would you snap out of it?" Zack muttered,eyeing Cody's blank face.

"She didn't deserve this..." he replied,shaking his head.

Zack took him by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" he yelled,shaking him. "She got hit.We can't change that! But what we can do is hope for the best! So stop being so negative!"

He let go of his brother,leaned back in his chair,and sighed.

But the sudden ringing of Zack's cell phone made both of them jump out of their purple vinyl seats.

"Christ," Cody hissed,closing his eyes and exhaling.

Zack flipped open his cellphone,making the ringing cease.

"Hello? Hi mom.I know.We're at the hospital.No,we're fine.Sam got hit by a passing car,but we don't know when we're going to be able to see her.I know.Yeah,Cody's fine.We'll be home as soon as we can.Ok.Love you too.Bye."

He closed his cellphone and looked over at Cody.

"That was Mom," he said,waiting for Cody to reply. "She said she wishes for the best for Sam."

Cody scoffed.

"Oh please," he said bitterly. "I know what she thinks of her.Didn't you see how she looked at Sam when she walked through the door?"

Zack sighed.

"I told you to stop," he insisted.

"Why don't you make me!" Cody yelled,getting up.

"Fine! I will!" Zack yelled back,ready to throw Cody against the wall.

'I'm so fed up with Cody's moping!' he thought fiercely.

"Uh..."

Zack and Cody turned their heads to look at the female nurse that had walked into the waiting room.

"You can go see Samantha know.She's awake,but still very weak.Please talk softly."

Cody pushed himself out of his chair and followed the nurse to room 127,Zack at their heels.

The nurse opened the door,and both Zack and Cody gasped.

Samantha was lying in a hospital bed,bruises and deep gashes covering her face and arms.

Cody walked up to her bedside and tried to hold back the tears.

"Hi Sam..." he said quietly.

"H-hi Cody..." she replied weakly,wincing as if talking caused her pain.

"How are you feeling?"

'What stupid question was that?' he thought. 'She just got run over and I ask her how she's feeling!'

"Fine.Just really weak."

"You scared me you know." he said quietly,just a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"...I know." she replied,her eyes glistening.

Cody felt anger build up inside of him.

'How could she scare me like that...' Cody thought fiercely.'...and not even act like it mattered?'

He felt his rage slowly boil over.

And without thinking,he lunged towards her,smacking her against the face.

"You scared me and you don't even care!" he yelled,tears streaming down his face. "You understood me! And you were willing to leave me!"

He continued to slap her until Zack jumped in and pulled him away,pinning him against the wall.

"You could have died!" he screamed,struggling to get away from Zack's grip. "Do you know how much grief you would have caused? I would have killed myself!"

Zack grunted as Cody kicked him in the leg,doing anything to get away.

"Cody,I'm sorry!" she cried,tears streaming down her face.

"Hell you are!" Cody screamed,still kicking. "Don't you even care! You might think that your parents don't love you,but I do! Doesn't that count for _something_!"

He felt himself break down,and he slowly slid down the cold wall.

"Cody..." she said,pure hurt in her voice.

"I love you...doesn't that count for something?" he repeated,burying his face in his hands.

Samantha slowly pushed herself up from the hospital bed,grunting.It hurt to walk,but she didn't care.

She walked over to Cody's shaking body and kneeled before it,wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry..." she said,sobbing into his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her,trying to stop his own tears.

Standing up,he grabbed her by the waist,helping her onto her feet and back to her hospital bed.

Zack just stood there,watching the whole time.

'How can he get a girl,and I can't?' he asked himself,smiling.

"I think these belong to you..." Cody said,producing a pair of cracked purple goggles from his sweater pocket.

She let a weak laugh escape her lips,and wiped the tears from her face.

But she hissed,accidently touching one of her cuts.

"I deserve to se her! She's my daughter! I have the right to tell her to her face what a burden she's been to me and my husband!"

There was a ruckus outside the hospital door.

"No..." Samantha whispered,closing her eyes.

"Who...who is that?" Cody asked quietly,returning his glance from the door to Samantha.

"My mother." she replied,her voice shaking.

* * *

Alright.So Sam's parents are finally being brought into the story...yay?

Hm...what was the whole point of this chapter? Oh expressing his love for Sam. Corny,yes,I know. xP

Let's see.Should I start writing Chapter 14,or should I start a new story in between chapters? I wonder...

Please review.


	14. A Friendly Visit?

Cody returned his gaze to the hospital door,hearing signs of struggle from beyond it as he heard more yelling.

"Let me in there!" he heard the female voice scream as the door burst open.

A tattered looking woman in a long blue dress was standing in the doorway,her hair ruffled so much,she almost looked crazy.

"You!" the woman screamed,running over to her daughter's hospital bed. "Who do you think you are,getting yourself run over by a car?! Making me and your father run down here!"

"I'm surprised you're even down here at all,considering how your lips are always glued to your beer bottle!" Samantha screamed back in reply,tears streaming down her face.

Samantha's mother leaned across her hospital bed and slapped her across the face,making Samantha moan in pain as her many gashes stung from the impact.

"Don't you touch her!" Cody yelled,pulling the woman away from the bed.

"And who are you?!" she yelled,squirming to get out of Cody's grasp. "They hardly let _me_ in here,and yet they let some hoodlum like you in?!"

Cody felt his anger boil over it's limit has he smacked her hard against the face,making her stumble and fall to the floor.

"Cody!" Zack yelled,warning his brother to stop.

"No wonder she hates your guts!" Cody screamed into the old woman's face,bending over. "I'd hate you too! And frankly,I think I do! You wanna know what she does to herself...because of you?!"

He shoved his sweater sleeves up his arm and exposed the many scars on his wrists,some just starting to scab.

Zack winced as he looked down at his brother's arms.

"She does that to herself!" Cody yelled,pointing toward his arm with his free hand. "Do you see what you do?! Do you see the pain you cause?!"

Zack grabbed Cody by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall,just as he did when Cody had previously lost his temper.

"Ok,buddy.Just calm down.It's fine." Zack said soothingly,praying that his brother would just calm down.

"It's not ok!" Cody screamed,struggling to get out of Zack's grip. "She doesn't deserve to have a daughter like Sam!"

**Sam's POV**

I felt my heart burst.

Cody was sticking up to my mother...defending me.He was protecting me on his own free will.

I smiled,wincing at the pain covering my face.

But I looked down to look at my hands and screamed.

My sheets were covered in crimson blood,no longer the soft white that they had originally been.

I put my hands up to my face and then pulled them away,seeing the blood now dripping from my hands.

Grim comprehension filled my mind as I figured it out.My mother had opened up my fresh wounds when she slapped me across the face.

The blood dripped onto my lap at an alarming rate,the gashes bleeding far more then they should have.

'I can't be bleeding this much just because of my mother's slap...there has to be something else wrong with me!' I screamed to myself.

A puddle of blood now sat in my lap,and I felt myself grow dizzy.I had lost too much blood,and the sight of it wasn't helping.

I felt myself start to hypervenilate as everything went black...just after I saw Cody's tear-stricken face hover over mine.

-

Cody heard Samantha scream,and quickly turned his head to find out why.

He gasped and his eyes went wide,no longer fighting to get out of Zack's tight grip.

"Sam?" he whispered,trying to get the image out of his head.

Samantha was sitting in her hospital bed staring at her hands,which were covered in almost as much blood as her bed sheets.

Her deep gashes quickly oozed crimson blood over her front,dripping into her lap.

He pushed a clueless Zack onto the floor and ran over to Samantha's bedside,gently grasping her by the shoulders.

"Sam? Sam!" he screamed,tears streaming down his face.

Cody heard her breathing grow irregular,noticing that she was starting to hypervenilate.

"Sam? Don't do this to me,Sam.I can't lose you.Don't make me worry like last time!" he yelled,his shoulders shaking.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head,and she fell limp in Cody's arms.

"Sam!" he screamed,sobbing and burying his face in her neck.

"I don't feel a pulse..." he heard Zack whisper beside him.

"Hey! We need help in here!" Zack yelled,running towards the hospital room door.

'Don't leave me again...' Cody thought to himself,wrapping his arms around Samantha,forgetting the blood and the shocked woman lying on the floor.

* * *

Ooh.I wonder what's wrong with Sam...dun dun dun.

Geez.I don't why it took so long for me to write this chapter,but here it is! i know,it sucks.But please review and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter.Samantha's fate rests in your hands. :o


	15. Heart Breaker

"I'm sorry." the doctor said grimly,as he pushed open Sam's hospital bedroom door. "But she lost too much blood far too quickly.And she was already unstable enough as it was."

'Why is he using the past tence?' Cody thought in horror.Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes,and he felt Zack's hand clasp onto his shoulder as he threatened to fall over.

"We couldn't save her."

'We couldn't save her.' the words rang in Cody's ears.He felt himself wobble as he continued to stare at the doctor.

'He's lying...' he thought,backing away from the doctor. 'She couldn't have...have...'

Cody let a sob escape his lips as he spun around,sprinting towards the double door exit.Tears flew behind him while his blonde hair whipped his face.

"Cody!" Zack screamed,starting to run after him.He saw Cody run into the street,and outstretch his arms,letting his head hang over his chest.

Zack screamed and shut his eyes as he immediately heard the sound of screeching tires.

* * *

Lol.Wow.This was an extremely short chapter.But I couldn't think of any way to make this chapter any longer.God,it's taking me forever to update this story.I'm sorry.But you can expect a small twist in the next chapter. :D 

Please review.And thanks to everyone who's been sticking to my story! Much love.


	16. A Promise To Break?

The sound of screeching tires filled Zack's ears,and moments later the sounds were replaced by multiple honks.Zack hesitantly opened his eyes,and saw Cody in the middle of bunches of cars.He was on his knees,his face hidden in his hands.His shoulders were shaking,Zack saw,as he sprinted towards his brother.

"Cody?" Zack whispered,kneeling beside Cody. "Cody,are you all right?"

Cody sniffled and wiped away the tears on his sweater sleeve.

"What do you think?" he hissed as he glared over towards Zack.Zack coiled back and pushed himself off of the ground,extending his hand in an attempt to help Cody off of the ground as well.He smiled,took Zack's hand and was instantly pulled up.

_HONK!_

Cody bent his head and placed his hands over his ears.Zack just flipped up his middle finger and steered Cody out onto the sidewalk,his free hand lightly squeezing Cody's elbow.

Together they walked back into the hospital and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Mom? Hi.We need you to come pick us up." Zack said into the reciever of his cell phone. "Yeah.Uh...Sam didn't make it.Yeah,Cody's a little upset.Ok.Bye."

He flipped his cell phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.He cautiously looked over at Cody;he was twisting his hands in his lap.

"We'll ask if we can organize Sam's funeral..."Zack whispered,eyeing his brother.Zack knew that Cody was struggling to keep his cool.

Cody let a shuddering breath escape his lips as he took a small,sharp object out of his sweater pocket.

"What...is that?" Zack whispered,eyeing the metallic item now in his brother's hand.

"A staple." Cody replied calmly.He turned towards Zack and stared at him. "Please...just let me do it."

Zack was cofused at first,but his head soon filled with comprehension.Zack glared at his brother and slapped him across the face.

"Oh," Cody gasped,as he put his hand up to his cheek and winced. "What was that for?!"

"You know exactly what that was for!" Zack yelled,standing up from his chair. "Don't you dare break your promise!"

"How can you think of that dumb promise in a situation like this?!" Cody yelled back,pushing himself up from his chair as well.

"Easy! You promised me you'd stop cutting!"

"I don't care what you say anymore Zack! I need to do it.You don't underst-"

"Boys?" a voice said behind them.Zack and Cody spun around to see their mother standing in the hospital double doors.

"Oh," Carrie said sympathetically as she ran up to Cody and took him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry about Samantha."

Cody felt his lungs being crushed as he said. "Thanks.But,um..."

"What is it?" Carrie said,hugging him all the more tighter.

"I...can't breath."

"Oh." she giggled,letting him go and running her fingers through his hair.

"Don't you ever comb your hair,Cody? It looks like a mop."

"Mom." he hissed,gently swatting her hand away. " Can we just...go?"

"Sure,honey."

Zack looked over at his brother with hesitation as they walked to the hospital parking lot.

'He promised me he wouldn't cut anymore.' Zack thought timidly.He saw Cody bend his head as he leaned into the open car door. 'I_ know_ he'll keep his promise...won't he?'

* * *

Sucky chapter.I hated it.But I just didn't want to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger in the last chapter.

I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I can.But I don't know what to put in it,so that's gonna make a bit of a delay.

Thank you to everyone who's sticked to my story.Special thanks to Sprouse-Fan.He's stuck by me and sent some really encouraging reviews.Along with alot of other people! So please review,because I want to know if you liked the chapter or not.Thanks!


	17. Promises To Keep

**One Month Later**

Cody lowered his head as the preacher started to speak before the many guests now seated in the funeral home's soft velvet chairs.He put his head in his hands and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes.Anything to keep himself from crying.He knew Samantha wouldn't like to see him cry.

Zack looked over at his brother,a grim smile spreading across his face.

'Cody kept his promise...' he thought happily,looking up towards the ceiling,willing himself not to cry.He didn't really know Samantha,but he felt like he still _knew_ her.

"She was a beautiful young woman witha wonderful personality.She was loved by all,and it showed through her bright smile." the preacher spoke sadly.

Cody clenched his teeth and let his fasts fall from his face.That preacher didn't know anything about Samantha.He didn't deserve to say all of those things about her.All of those lies.

'Noone loved her but me...' Cody thought fiercely. 'Noone here knows the half of Sam's story.'

He felt his anger boil over,until he couldn't take it any longer.He pushed himself up from his chair and stomped down the aisle,glaring down at the moving floor beneath him.

"Cody!" Zack hissed,chasing after pushed open the double doors and walked out into the bright sunlight. "Cody,will you stop?!"

He grabbed Cody by the shoulder and spun him glared at him with hateful tears in his eyes.

"That preacher had no right to say the things he did." he growled,looking down at the gray pavement.

"I know Cody." Zack replied sympathetically,patting him on the shoulder. "But don't get so upset over it._You_ know most about Sam,and that's all that matters."

Cody sighed and through his arms around Zack's shoulders. "Thank you," he sobbed into his shoulder.

Zack returned the hug and felt tears slowly leak out of his own eyes. "It's no problem,bro."

Cody pulled himself out of the embrace and wiped away his tears in embarrasment. "I'm such a crybaby."

"Yeah," Zack joked,patting him on the back. "Come on.Let's go home.Maybe Maddie's still on her candy shift."

Cody laughed as they both started to walk home to their suite.Sure,it was 20 minutes away,but Zack and Cody enjoyed the warm sunlight rays.

'I won't forget you,Sam.' Cody thought miserabley. 'I promise.'

A single tear fell from his eyes,but this time,it wasn't a tear of sadness.And by the time the boys entered the revolving doors of The Tipton,noone could have known about his previous sobbing.

* * *

(sobs) And that's the end of the story.Ta...da? Lol.Yeah,I know,it was really sucky ending.

But guess what? I'm planning on making...A SEQUEL! I hope I get just as many readers on the sequel as I did on this story. :D I'll probably update a little preview later on tonight,so be sure to look for it!

Please review.I love them all,and I want to know if you guys actually want a sequel. :D


End file.
